datdurantfandomcom-20200215-history
Cherubi
Cherubi is one of the original thirty contestants to be featured in DatDurant's Total Pokemon Island. He is relaxed and has admitted before the show to smoke marijuana. Place - Season 1 - 8th Personality - Cherubi is a relaxed individual who is also a stoner. Despite this, he tries his best to succeed in the challenges that he competes in. During Total Pokemon Island(S1) - Episode 1 - In episode one, Cherubi is introduced on the docks along with Smoochum. He is the first contestants to speak, asking Gallade how he is. He then heads off to the campfire site accompanied by Smoochum. When the others arrive he is place onto The Amazing Alakazams. During the challenge he jumps off of the cliff and manages to score a point for his team. In the cabin, he is sat in the living room with Murkrow, Buneary, Pancham and Pinsir and is not bothed by Pinsir claiming the room as his own. Episode 2 - In episode two, Cherubi is a lot more vocal than in episode one. Cherubi is first seen in the woods, Trubbish and Spoink walk over to talk to him and Cherubi reveals that he has found a pair of glasses. This causes some confussion in both Trubbish and Spoink (and later in Pancham). During the challege, Cherubi makes it past every obstacle in the course and is the only member of his team to score a point. He regards this as 'just skill'. He is seen in the woods again after the challenge, and is once again approached by Trubbish and Spoink. Spoink pleads to Cherubi, trying to get him to vote for someone else instead of her. At the campfire ceremony he receives the first poffin, meaning that he is safe until the next episode. Episode 3 - Category:Season 1 ContestantsCategory:Season 1 CharactersCategory:MalesIn episode three, Cherubi is seen trying to cheer Trubbish up by giving him a motivational speech, stating how Spoink told him(Trubbish) to win so he has to at least try. In the confessional he mentions about how he just needs to get Trubbish back into the game. During the challenge, he hides alongside Trubbish by a lake, stating how it is the perfect spot. One Spiritomb is sent to find them, they early get caught when Spritzee is in their general vancinity, being chased by Spiritomb. However, Spiritomb fails to catch them, meaning that Cherubi gained immunity from the elimination. Episode 4 - Category:The Amazing Alakazams In episode four, Cherubi is seen speaking with Trubbish about their performance in the challenge the day before. In this conversation, he mentions that he is there for Trubbish - no matter what. He also admits his fear of bottomless pits to cheer up Trubbish. During the challenge, he is placed into the third group and manages to win for his team along with Venonat, offering her a high-five after they win. Episode 5 - In episode five, Cherubi is seen with Vanillite, Trubbish and Natu. He expressed his support for Vanillite in her campaign to find out what Ralts' motives are. When Natu questions Cherubi and Trubbish's reason for being there, Cherubi explains that he thinks that Ralts is acting shifty. During the challenge, one of the clues directly revolves around him, the clue being 'the place in which he obtained his new look'. He realises that his refers to his glasses and he leads his alliance to the woods and successfully finds the next clue. He then helps his team with the rest of the clues. Episode 6 - In episode six, Cherubi is seen speaking with Trubbish and Omanyte, who are questioning him about illegal activity that he has done. He reassures them that he has 'been clean' for years, suggesting that the illegal activity was use of drugs, after this they are approached by Pinsir - who is looking for Mime Jr. During the challenge, Cherubi volunteers along with Trubbish and Buneary and he is placed into round two to face off against Poochyena. They are made to eat a hallucinogenic mushroom and Poochyena has a bad reaction to the mushroom, meaning that Cherubi scored a point for his team. He is the questioned by Gallade, who asks about him not reacting to it, to which Cherubi responds by saying 'Fam, I've had better, intit!'. Episode 7 - In episode seven, Cherubi is seen, with Trubbish, asking abut Mime Jr's obsession with secrets. Mime Jr then explains his obsession to them before the challenge starts. During the challenge, Cherubi is set to fight against Slugma in the firt match-up and Cherubi manages to win this, setting his team off to an early lead. In the confessional he mentions that his team has a good start thanks to him. At the campfire ceremony he is seen watching his fellow campers receive poffins as he had won immunity from winning his match, meaning he is safe until next episode. Episode 8 - In episode eight, Cherubi is seen with Trubbish asking if Deino is okay and Deino responds somewhat agitatedly to these questions. During the challenge Cherubi is seen on The Amazing Alakazams' ship whilst Deino is organising the team and is told to go below deck to supply cannon balls to the firers. Once below deck, Smoochum begins to complain and Cherubi tries (and fails) to convince her to stay and help out, he then gets Pinsir to take the cannon balls to the firers with him. Episode 9 - In episode nine, Cherubi is seen with Trubbish in the woods. Trubbish asks him if he thinks they will win, and Cherubi says that he has a bad feeling. During the challenge Cherubi is sent to hill one with Trubbish, Mime Jr, Venonat and Smoochum. Later on in the challenge, the group is seen arguing about with path to take whilst at a fork in the road. After Smoochum and Venonat storm down one path, Cherubi tries to cheer Trubbish up by saying that they should go down the other path. Cherubi is not seen for the remainder of the challenge and is then present when Gallade reveals that The Amazing Alakazams lost the challenge. At the campfire ceremony Cherubi receives the poffin, meaning that he is safe until next episode. Episode 10 - In episode ten, Cherubi is seen asking Venonat about why she is not with Smoochum. She explains that she was using her and Cherubi offers to help, however she turns this down. During the challenge he stays in the cave with his alliance, and whilst heading there he asks where Venonat is. Vanillite says that they will look for her later. Later on in the night Cherubi is seen with Pancham, Mime Jr and Trubbish looking for Venonat. Pancham and Mime Jr leave, and Trubbish says that they should also leave as Gallade has 'friends' in the woods. At the campfire ceremony he Cherubi receives a poffin, meaning that he is safe until next episode. Episode 11 - In episode eleven, Cherubi is seen speaking with Mime Jr and Trubbish outside of their team's cabin. When Trubbish says that Vanillite was right about Ralts, Mime Jr says that he knew all along. This causes Cherubi to question this and in the confessional he shows some annoyance, stating that he knows that Mime Jr likes secrets, but should be more of a team player. During the challenge, he dos not volunteer meaning that he is safe from elimination after his team loses. When the votes are revealed it is shown that he voted for Pinsir and Cherubi is last seen on the docks watching Pancham leave. Episode 12 - In episode twelve, Cherubi is seen in his team's cabin with Trubbish and Mime Jr, still asking if Mime Jr has any other secrets to hide. Trubbish tells him to stop asking as it will not yield a valid reply and Mime Jr says that he can give secrets in return for them. During the challenge, Cherubi completes the first three parts of the challenge and is then seen with the other three remaining contestants outside of their cabin. During the final part, he tries to give advice on how to avoid the Sharpedo - saying that they need to 'keep an eye on the fins'. Immediately after this the Sharpedo dive under the water and then drag Cherubi under before resurfacing. Episode 13 - In episode thirteen, Cherubi is seen with Trubbish and Venonat outside of their team's cabin. He asks how Venonat is doing, who responds by saying that it is her birthday - he and Trubbish then wish her happy birthday. During the challenge, Cherubi is teleported into the courtyard of the mansion with Trubbish and Mime Jr, who grabs the orb and is then surrounded by ghosts and Cherubi and Trubbish flee the scene. They are later heard in pitch black as Trubbish asks if he can hear floorboards creaking. Suddenly, they fall through the floorboards and land under the floor of the house, where a prb is located. As Cherubi begins to get the orb a ghost appears to block him, before being captured he tells Trubbish to run. At the campfire ceremony it is revealed that he received to votes, and is then given a poffin - meaning that he is safe until next episode. Episode 14 - Cherubi will appear in this episode. Trivia - * Cherubi is the first contestant to be seen wearing apparel, these being his sunglasses. ** These sunglasses are the 'Deal With It' glasses. ** The reason that these are present is due to Cherubi's national dex number, this being 420. * Cherubi was initially inspired by Trevor from the YouTube video, LOOM BANDS.